Caitlyn
|age = 12 (Unknown) |sex = Female |affiliation = Erica |profession = Student |residence = Brightburn, |education = Unnamed school |relatives = Erica (mother, deceased) |special abilities = None |film debut = Brightburn |portrayed by = Emmie Hunter }}Caitlyn is one of the kids who went to school with Brandon Breyer. Biography Caitlyn was sitting in front of Brandon as he explained the difference between bees and wasps with great and extended detail. When he started to get teased by Royce, she smiles and tells him not to listen to any of them as smart guys go on to rule the planet. That causes him to smile back at her. One night as she was sleeping in her room, she was woken up when her laptop started playing music all of a sudden. She moved to close it and head back to sleep but was startled when it had started playing music again, with it open. She got scared and moved to close it again and put some things to try and keep it closed. Caitlyn then felt that someone was in her room and called for her mom. She then saw that Brandon was in her room, hiding behind her curtains, watching her. When her mother ran into the room, she told her that there was someone in her room behind the curtains but her mother looked and found no one there. She quickly told her that it was Brandon. Later on during a trust fall exercise with Brandon Breyer, she became creeped out by him for spying on her and refuses to catch Brandon, making him fall down. When their teacher told her to help pick him up she refused and called him a "pervert" to everyone's amusement and Brandon's anger. When their teacher threatened to fail her, she moved her hand to help him up but he squeezed and broke her hand in revenge. When Caitlyn was typing on her laptop with one hand, as her other hand was in a cast, her computer started to act up before turning off and she was then startled to find Brandon in her room. He quickly told her not to scream and she asked him what he was doing there. He showed her some flowers that he brought her to apologize for what had happened. Brandon then told her that he had learned that night that he was very special and that she was the only person who knew how special he was but someday everyone would know it too. Caitlyn then frightfully told Brandon that her mother told her not to talk to him and he tells her that he would take care of that. She then blinks as Brandon had disappeared but left the flowers behind for her. Caitlyn had been scared silent when the police had come by the following day and told her that her mother had been killed. After the events of the plane crash in Brightburn her current whereabouts and fate remain unknown. Trivia * She has a coloured streak in her hair like Barndon's mother Tori at the beginning of the film. * It is also possible that she may be alive due to Brandon's crush on her, and that in a recent interview, James Gunn, the Director, mentioned that they almost used an end credit scene involving her in a lab with a robotic arm looking pissed. * If Brightburn has a sequel, Caitlyn will appear possibly. * Caitlyn is the only character to have a fate unknown. Appearances *''Brightburn'' (2019 film) Notes and references Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Residents of Brightburn, Kansas Category:Antagonists